UNTITLED: A one Shot Muggle Story
by Share-Your-Cookies
Summary: One shot muggle story about 2 twins, Sadie and Sid Jason, find themselves running into Hogwarts, but Sid has a secret. DO NOT read if you DON'T LIKE CLIFFHANGERS!


**ONE SHOT STORY!  
****REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters, settings spells or anything else that is in the Harry Potter books, J.K Rowling does. (Although, that would be cool.) I do, though, own Sadie and Jason Black and anything you haven't heard in any of the books. (ie: people/animals/mythical creatures/places you haven't read in the books.)

"Sid ,where are we?" I asked, trudging through the dark creepy forest, soaking wet, light brown hair straight and wet from the downfall. I called him Sid because he looked like a Sid. His name was really Jason. But that name didn't suit him, having black hair and earrings.  
"For once I don't know." He always thought he knew everything, so this made me smile, just a bit. I saw something dark move from the corner of my eye that made me jump a bit. 'It's been raining for hours, it's just the rain.' I thought, walking closely behind Sid. I looked around at the surrounding trees. They were creepy at night.

We had been traveling for months on end after we decided to 'leave' our neglective parents. I guess it wasn't the brightest thing to do. But I didn't even know who my real dad was, and I doubt they even noticed we were gone.

"Sadie! Look! Lights! Up ahead!" Sid pointed ahead with a dirty finger, and through the trees I could see a faint light. I rubbed my eyes. Light! This meant help! I had been wearing the same clothes for 2 weeks now and desperately needed a place to change. I ran a little ways up. My watch was broken so I couldn't read the time but figured it was past midnight, at least. I held the straps on my knap sack tighter. All that was in there was a busted ipod, some CD's, a few wrappers from various snacks, 3 soaked pairs of clothes, some wood for fire, (which clearly wasn't good now.) my bean bag frog and a few dollar bills, ruined from the rain. We looked at each other with a look that said 'Lets run' and we both took off at the same time.

After about 10 minutes, we stopped running and my eyes got wide. My chest was moving up and down in long breaths. We had stopped in front of a magnificent castle and a lake which was surrounded by more forest. To the side was a strange field with VERY tall goal posts and building like things surrounding it. I sighed deeply, which wasn't helping because my throat hurt badly. Sid pulled my wrist to follow him towards the castle. We looked up at the front gate. It was huge! The two wooden doors were heavily guarded with locks.  
"Looks like someone doesn't want anybody in." I said. I heard a window open somewhere and stepped back to look. There, in one of the towers, was an open window with two girls looking out. One had long frizzy brown hair and the other had sleek black hair. I gave them a needy look. They looked at each other and seemed to be commenting on my wardrobe by the way they were pointing at me. The window closed and the girls dissapeared.  
"Well, there goes our only chance of sleeping on dry ground." Sid said, also looking up at the now closed window. Just then a clicking noise came from the two tall wooden doors. They opened and we both looked inside to find no one standing there. We walked in and the doors closed behind us, locking automatically, like magic almost. "This is like in those horror movies with those twins, where they walk into some deserted castle and get eaten by those…"  
"JASON BLACK! I am in no mood to here about a horror movie eerily similar to right this moment." I yelled. Yes, me and Sid were twins. He was older by 2 minutes. He was a football/athlete kind of guy, I was more of the artsy/freak genre in our school. We were in 10th grade, so we didn't have long to go before we graduated. But we dropped out when we 'left'. I didn't have any real friends so I didn't really miss anyone except my best friend, Vicky. But I had told her where I was going before I left. She probably thought I was dead by now though.

We walked through the dimly lit hall and soon stumbled upon some stairs. We climbed the stairs to find a tower of staircases, some moving. I stared in awe and amazement. The portraits on the wall were snoring. I touched one. "Hey! Get your grimy fingers off me!" It yelled. I jumped back suddenly.  
"Hey," Sid said. "You hear that?" I strained my ears to hear what he was talking about. Footsteps. We just stood there in shock, not able to move a muscle. Or at least, I wasn't able to. The footsteps got closer every second and me and Sid just stood there, just staring at each other. I saw a dark figure on the stares below walking up them. Sid gave me a look that said 'Lets go, they'll be here soon.' I nodded and we both ran up more of the stairs.  
"Hey, get back into bed! Bloody kids" The person said. Clearly we were farther from home than I thought, this person had a heavy British accent. We were two flights ahead of the person when Sid tripped.  
"My foot! I-it's stuck in the stair!" I looked wide-eyed in horror at his foot. It was ankle deep in the stair. The person was getting closer by the second, now walking faster up the stairs. I had to think fast. But how? I had never been in this situation before. I had never thought this would happen before. I never thought I would be lost half way across the world with my twin brother and get stuck in some creepy castle with a possible serial killer on our tail. But I had to do something I thought I would never do before. I took the CD's out of my bag. (At least 5. What? She thought she would need them some day.) Finally I had something to do with them. I took out the CD's so I would have more to throw, even though I might not ever have them back in good condition. I flung three at the stranger one flight below and he took out a piece of wood. 'Oh… a stick. How scary.' I thought. He muttered something strange and a stream of light came from it. I flew backwards and slammed into the railing of the stairs. Sid cursed at the person rapidly while trying to pull his foot from the stair, the last thing I remember before passing out.  
I woke up in a canopy bed in a room with most of the beds occupied by other girls sleeping in beds similar to mine. I rubbed my head. I was still in the clothes I had been in the day before. Another girl sat up and looked at me awkwardly.  
"Who are you?" She had bleach blonde hair that was in tangles and a British accent.  
"S-Sadie." I answered, stuttering. "Where am I?" I asked her.  
"Hogwarts, of course!" I gave her a questioning look. "School for Witchcraft and Wizardry" she finished. I chuckled.  
"Yah right. Really, where am I?" She gave me a hopeless look and stepped into what must have been a bathroom because I heard a shower running shortly after. I got up to look around and found a door leading out of the room, after walking into a closet first. I walked down the steps a couple ways when I heard people talking.  
"Knight to A-4" 'More British people.' I thought. I peaked around the corner. Sitting there, in front of a chess board was a red headed boy and a black haired boy with glasses.  
"Pawn to F-5" the red head said. (I really have no clue how to play chess so sorry if these are wrong coordinates.) To my amazement the pawn moved to the right place, without the boy moving at all. I tried to take a step down the stairs but tripped and fell all the way down. I sat up and rubbed my head as the boys came to help me up.  
"Oh, today is not my day." I said walking to one of the couches.  
"I don't think I've seen you here before. And your accent is different. What's your name?" The black haired boy said. I noticed he had a lightning bolt on is head. 'Pranked… poor kid.' I thought before replying.  
"Sadie. Sadie Berwick. And you?"  
"Harry, Harry Potter." I looked at the red head.  
"Ron Weasley. So, where'd you come from?" He said, taking a seat.  
"Not here. Where am I anyways?" I asked. Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
"You mean, you don't know?" Harry asked. I shook my head. They exchanged glances.  
"Hogwarts." Ron answered. I laughed, but soon stopped when I realized they weren't kidding.  
"School for witch and wizard peoples?" I asked. They nodded in unison. "I feel woozy." I said, my head falling back on the back of the chair. They looked at me funny. I saw Sid appear from a different staircase. "Your... yourfoot!" I said, pointing dumbly at it, looking from his face to his foot.  
"Sadie, I need to tell you something..." He paused.

**

* * *

**

**R/R please.**


End file.
